


心肝宝贝 | Sweetheart

by PotterheadAvengerDemigod



Series: Blue Blood [7]
Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Childbirth, Childhood, Children, Cute, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy, but i tried to keep it as non-explicit as possible so i dont think its that bad, there is a childbirth scene in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadAvengerDemigod/pseuds/PotterheadAvengerDemigod
Summary: When Wei Wuxian misses his heat, he thinks nothing of it. This new body of his is still adjusting to the sudden boost of a well-cultivated golden core, and it's only been a couple of months since his mating with his alpha, anyway.At least, he thinks nothing of it until he finds himself waking up only to nausea, until he finds himself unable to stomach spicy food and even his beloved Emperor’s Smile.Really, this is starting to seem familiar./OR/ The one where I finally give WangXian (the ship not the character) a new lovechild





	心肝宝贝 | Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I had absolutely zero plans to create a new lovechild for lwj and wwx, but so many of you asked in the comments (there were at least two comments on every fic in this series mentioning another child, if I'm not wrong), and I thought of a name for the kid and everything spiralled from there.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this one, at least!

When Wei Wuxian misses his heat, he thinks nothing of it. This new body of his is still adjusting to the sudden boost of a well-cultivated golden core, and it  _ has  _ only been a couple of months since his mating hormones from bonding with Lan Wangji have settled down.

At least, he thinks nothing of it until he finds himself waking up only to empty his stomach into the chamberpot beside their bed, until he finds himself unable to stomach spicy food and even his beloved Emperor’s Smile.

Really, this is starting to seem familiar.

The final straw comes when Lan Wangji curls around him at night, both of them sleepy and sated, and Lan Wangji hums a soft, “Smell good. Different, though.”

Wei Wuxian is far too tired to think much of it that night, but the next morning it comes back to him in a flash, and he finds himself bolting upright in bed, startling his alpha, who had been seated near the window marking papers.

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, yesterday night you said I smelt different-”

“Mn.”

“Different how?”

Lan Wangji’s brow creases ever so slightly. “Wei Ying’s scent is usually spice and lotus blooms, but yesterday you smelt a little of the gentians bordering the forest, and like rain.”

“I-”

Wei Wuxian is interrupted rudely by the nausea rising in his stomach once again, and he grabs for the chamberpot under the bed, tears coming to his eyes as he bends almost double, purging the contents of his stomach.

Distantly, he hears the sound of his alpha’s hurried footsteps, and feels gentle, calloused hands holding his hair out of his face.

Lan Wangji offers him a cup of water after, eyes clearly worried.

“Wei Ying, are you unwell? What happened?”

Wei Wuxian waves him off, and although Lan Wangji is clearly still concerned, he backs down. His alpha looks at the two bowls of congee that he has on the table, one noticeably red while the other is the typical bland fare of the GusuLan sect. Lan Wangji’s hands hover over the bowl of spiced congee for a long moment before they reach for the plain one instead, as if having made a decision.

“Wei Ying, eat,” his husband says, raising a spoonful of the white porridge to his lips. “It will soothe your stomach.”

Wei Wuxian pouts, but when his gaze lands on the unattended bowl still left on the table, the red of the congee makes his stomach flip, and he blinks and obediently swallows the spoonful of plain congee instead.

It tastes… it’s  _ good.  _ The bitterness of whatever herbs the GusuLan sect boiled their congee with is offset by the sweetness of the mushy rice, the texture of the congee in his mouth the perfect balance between firm and starchy.

Okay. That settles it, there is  _ no _ logical explanation for  _ ever  _ liking the GusuLan diet, there is absolutely  _ no  _ way-

Wei Wuxian pushes Lan Wangji’s hand and the next spoonful of congee away, and looks his alpha in the eye.

“Lan Zhan.”

“Mn?”

“I’m pregnant.”

His alpha freezes noticeably, and the spoon returns to the bowl before the entire thing is set down very, very carefully onto the table. His alpha stares at him unblinkingly for a long moment before he finally opens his mouth.

“You’re-”

Oh,  _ wow,  _ Wei Wuxian has never actually heard Lan Wangji stutter before.

“You’re- you’re what?”

Wei Wuxian smiles, and pats the bed beside him. “I’m pregnant! Or, at least, I’m  _ fairly  _ certain I am, all the symptoms are the same as the last time when I had Zhenli, and-”

Lan Wangji cuts off his ramble with a kiss, searing hot and wet and passionate, and  _ oh,  _ that feels good- wait, there are hands on his belly, rough, calloused hands, stroking gently against his robes, undoing the sash that held his robes together and sneaking their way underneath, stroking at his abdomen with a care that was almost worshipful.

“Oh-” the soft exclamation is made against his lips, a sound of clean surprise, and then Lan Wangji is pulling away from the kiss, turning wide gold eyes down to his belly instead.

“Wei Ying- Wei Ying, look-”

Wei Wuxian looks down, at the way his robes are rucked open in a mockery of debauchery, and immediately sees what his husband is referring to.

There is- there is a bump. A small one, very, very slight, but enough to just make out now that he knows it’s there, distending the usually clean lines of his muscles, filling them out with fat instead.

Lan Zhan is looking at him with stunned eyes, so much emotion on his face that it’s blinding, that Wei Wuxian is fairly certain even the average person on the street would be able to read the awe in Lan Wangji’s gaze.

Then, slowly, like the sun breaking over the horizon, a smile begins to grow on Lan Wangji’s face, stretching his lips and pulling at his cheeks, growing so wide that Wei Wuxian is certain he sees a flash of white teeth.

It is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life.

“What do you think, huh? Ahh, Sizhui and Wangxian will have a little sibling now- a little Lan prince do you think? Or maybe a princess- we could do with more girls in this family-”

“Don’t care,” Lan Wangji says, as he pulls Wei Wuxian into a tight hug. “Don’t care, anything, can be both, just-”

Lan Wangji breaks off with what almost sounds like a sob, and Wei Wuxian startles, pulling away from the hug just to see a tear drip down Lan Wangji’s pristine features.

“Lan Zhan- Lan Zhan, are you okay, what happened- why are you- Lan Zhan- don’t cry, don’t- what do I do- oh no- Lan Zhan- are you okay- what-”

Lan Zhan quiets him with another quick press of lips to lips, shaking his head even as he looks at Wei Wuxian with teary eyes. “Fine, Wei Ying, I am fine. Happy. So happy.”

The smile on Lan Wangji’s face is unlike anything Wei Wuxian has ever seen before. It is a smile that looks like it would be more at home on Wei Wuxian himself, wide and bright and blinding in its intensity. It makes Wei Wuxian’s heart pound in his chest, every thud like a drum in his ears, sending blood rushing through his veins, a bubble of pure delight rising fast in the space between his lungs.

He shakes his head, leaning forward to pepper kisses all over his alpha’s cheeks, landing one right on the tip of his nose.

“Lan Zhan, ah, Lan Zhan,” he sighs, unable to keep the smile from his cheeks. “You’re so beautiful when you smile… I hope this little one gets your smile too, your looks. Ahh, with your blood running through their veins, they will have to be stunning, don’t you think? Look how beautiful our little Zhenli is, do you think this one will grow to be even more stunning than you?”

“Will be beautiful because their mother is beautiful,” is all Lan Wangji says, and Wei Wuxian feels the blood rush to his cheeks even as he splutters and buries his face in Lan Wangji’s robes.

Lan Wangji just hums and caresses his abdomen again.

* * *

A month later and Wei Wuxian is in the middle of teaching a class of juniors- it had been a compromise, between him and his alpha. No more night hunts for the duration of his pregnancy, but he would still be allowed to teach the juniors and train them, provided he avoid any activity that was too strenuous.

Of course, this also means that Lan Wangji makes it a point to sit in on every single lesson that he teaches, sitting unobtrusively in the corner and marking scripts.

Of course, the presence of Han Guang-Jun in their classroom tends to make the disciples antsy and overly cautious about any possible rule-breaking, leaving them a little too obedient for Wei Wuxian’s liking, but he can’t really complain when the sight of his husband waiting for him in the back of the classroom sends frissons of joy down his spine.

Of course, it is also when Wei Wuxian is teaching a class of older disciples -specifically, a class that contains his two sons- with his husband sitting in the back of the class that it happens.

He is in the middle of explaining what one should do in the case of a rabid beast when he breaks off halfway through his sentence, one hand coming down to rest on the small swell of his belly.

Immediately, his alpha is by his side.

“Wei Ying? Is everyth-”

Wei Wuxian grins, bright and blinding, and grabs Lan Wangji’s hand, bringing it to his abdomen. “Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, feel!”

The widening of his alpha’s eyes is all the confirmation Wei Wuxian needs to know the message is received, and he beckons his two sons over with eager hands.

“A-Li, A-Yuan, come here, come, feel your little sibling move-”

His two sons stand, looking almost dazed, and come to his side. He guides their hands to the swell of his belly and watches as identical looks of awe appear on their faces.

Ah, it is nice to be surrounded by family during such an event. This is so much nicer than being alone with no one except for the frequent visits from Shijie, so much nicer than waking up in the middle of the night to the strange feeling of movement in his lower abdomen.

It is far nicer to have someone to share the joy of this moment with.

* * *

Two months later and Wei Wuxian’s belly has grown large enough that it is unable to be hidden by the fall of his robes, and Lan Wangji has taken to dogging his mate’s every step, refusing to let him out of sight.

When Lan Wangji is truly unable to be around, Wei Wuxian finds himself followed by his two sons instead, both of them constantly alert and attentive, from the slightest thing like insisting on flying him to the dining hall -despite it being only a five minute walk from the jingshi- to fending off curious disciples gawking at Han Guang-Jun’s cultivation partner.

Both Wangxian and Sizhui are ridiculously overprotective of him, almost more so than even Lan Wangji is, but Wei Wuxian finds that he doesn’t particularly mind. It is nice, knowing that his children care so much about their poor old mother.

* * *

It is early in his seventh month of pregnancy when the realisation strikes.

His two sons are in the room, having brought over a tray of breakfast for him, and Wei Wuxian calls them to his side as he rubs thoughtfully at the swell of his belly.

“Ehh, A-Li, A-Yuan, do you realise that this sibling of yours will be so much younger than you? It’s not unheard of, but a sixteen year age gap… ahh, you two will almost be like uncles instead of brothers!”

“Mama,” Wangxian sighs, smiling softly. “It really wouldn’t matter, they would still be mine and Sizhui’s baby sibling either way.”

“Ahh, one really wonders where you get your sweet tongue from, huh, A-Li? Always saying the nicest things!”

Wangxian exchanges a glance with Sizhui, then Sizhui smiles and says, “We will love them with everything we have, Mama.”

Wei Wuxian feels tears come to his eyes as he throws his arms around his two sons. “Ahh, such good children, what did I do to deserve you two?”

Wangxian and Sizhui sigh simultaneously and hug him back.

"Have you thought of a name for our little sibling yet?"

"Not yet- Aih, Lan Zhan, we should think of a name for the little bun, shouldn't we?"

Lan Wangji looks up from where's he's restringing his guqin, blinking before nodding.

Wei Wuxian grins. "Ah, what about Ying Er?"

His two sons gape, and his husband just sighs. "We are not naming our child "infant", Wei Ying-"

"Ehh? Ying- Lan Zhan, did you notice my name is Ying too-  _ My parents had the same thought that I did!  _ Oh, this naming sense is hereditary indeed, Lan Zhan, then, since the name Ying is already taken, what about Lan Bao? Because they're my precious child, right? And it would work for both a boy or a girl!"

Lan Wangji blinks, looking almost confused, while Wangxian sighs and Sizhui smiles a rather bemused smile.

"Mama, please don't take this the wrong way, but… I'm glad that you weren't the one who named me."

Wei Wuxian gapes at his son. "I'm- A-Li, how could you, you hurt your poor mother's feelings-"

Sizhui hides a grin, shaking his head. "Perhaps we should tell Sect Leader Jin that he should be happy with his courtesy name… after all, it could have been so much worse…"

"A-Yuan, not you too- aih, Lan Zhan, look at our sons, now that they're all grown up they don't have any respect for their mother any longer…"

Lan Wangji shakes his head. "Disrespect to seniors, both of you, copy rules three times."

_ "Ehh?"  _ Both Sizhui and Wangxian stare at their father, stunned, but Lan Wangji meets their gazes unblinkingly, expression blank.

Both their shoulders droop. "Yes, Father."

When the two leave the jingshi, Wei Wuxian stares at the doorway for a long moment before bursting into laughter. "Ahh, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, our poor sons, how could you- hahaha, did you see their expressions, they looked so betrayed, Lan Zhan, was that the first time you've punished them?"

"Not first," Lan Wangji says, but Wei Wuxian can see the slight amusement that sparkles in his eyes.

"Anyway! Lan Zhan, what do you think? Lan Bao, it's a good name, right?"

"No."

"Ehh? What do you mean, no? Come up with a better name, then, Lan Zhan!"

"Yanming, if male. If female, Yanying." Lan Wangji's answer is almost immediate, and Wei Wuxian gapes.

"Lan Zhan, such a quick answer! How long have you been thinking of those names?"

Lan Wangji doesn't answer, but the way his ears flush makes Wei Wuxian think that the answer is  _ very, very long. _

"Both are yan in the fourth tone," Lan Wangji says, non sequitur, and Wei Wuxian blinks.

"...Yes?"

Lan Wangji is silent for a long moment, before he offers a quiet, "Zhenli's name… was it intended, that the last word is similar to- the one who gave him the name?"

Wei Wuxian's eyes widen. "...Lan Zhan?"

"I thought, perhaps… you might like it if-"

"Yan- Yanli- ah-"

There's a lump in the back of Wei Wuxian's throat, like a pressure on his lungs, a burning in the back of his eyes.

"Ahh, Lan Zhan, you really-" Wei Wuxian swipes at the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, and leans forward to hug his husband close. "Han Guang-Jun is really the best, huh, most thoughtful-"

"Mn," Lan Wangji hums, stroking Wei Wuxian's hair, and pretends not to notice when the front of his robes dampen with hot tears.

* * *

Normally, alphas are not allowed into the birthing rooms when their omega is in labour.

But really, who is going to stop  _ Lan Wangji,  _ Han Guang-Jun, Second Master of GusuLan, when he looks murderous enough to slaughter anyone who dares get in his way?

So when Wei Wuxian's yells rend the heavens and Lan Wangji bursts into the room with all the righteous rage of a god from the heavenly palace, the only person who really puts up any form of protest is Lan Xichen himself, who looks up from where he is attending to the midwife's requests to glare at his younger brother.

"Wangji, what are you- you are not supposed to be here, you know that-"

"Please excuse me, Brother," Lan Wangji says, and his words are polite, but his tone is far more curt than it has ever been with his beloved brother.

Lan Wangji all but shoulders his brother aside to reach Wei Wuxian's side, and when he reaches there, his eyes visibly soften even as he brushes Wei Wuxian's sweaty bangs from his forehead and leans down to press a kiss to clammy skin.

This action, sweet as it is, earns him nothing but furious stare from his omega and a flood of curses.

"You're the one giving birth next time," Wei Wuxian grits out, face fluctuating between bright red and bone white from one moment to the next. His grip on Lan Wangji's hand is so strong that the alpha can actually feel his bones shifting under his flesh, but he bears the crushing pain and tells himself that his omega must be feeling far worse.

With his free hand, he wipes the sweat from Wei Wuxian's brow with a warm cloth, trying to offer as much comfort as he can give.

Behind him, Lan Xichen just sighs and gives up on trying to make his brother leave the room.

Lan Wangji feels the bones in his hand grind against each other once again, and immediately turns his attention back to his husband, who has begun yelling once again, before ripping his hand out of Lan Wangji's grasp and hitting him mercilessly.

"Why the  _ fuck-"  _ Wei Wuxian pants, chest heaving. "Does it hurt  _ this  _ fucking much-"

He breaks off to scream as another contraction ripples through him, and Lan Wangji winces as his omega comes down from the pain and another flood of curses falls from his lips.

"Fuck," Wei Wuxian gasps. "Fuck, it wasn't this fucking bad with-  _ fuck-  _ with Zhenli- what the fuck-"

Lan Wangji begins to transfer spiritual energy to Wei Wuxian, and Wei Wuxian glares even harder.

"Lan Zhan- why the fuck- I'm not  _ injured,  _ you know, you don't even need to-"

Wei Wuxian's expression contorts again, cutting off his words, and Lan Wangji tries to pass even more spiritual energy to his omega.

Wei Wuxian groans, and levels another glare on his alpha. Lan Wangji thinks that if Wei Wuxian could, he would probably be rolling his eyes.

The midwife speaks up then, eyes kind as she smiles. "The little one is almost here, young master, just a little bit more."

Wei Wuxian's death grip on Lan Wangji's hand tightens even further, and Lan Wangji hides a wince. He'd known his husband was strong, but  _ this _ strong?

Then Wei Wuxian is yelling through gritted teeth again, his forehead glistening with sweat and face flushed red.

Lan Wangji is so preoccupied with wiping the sweat from his husband's brow, so preoccupied by trying his best to soothe his omega, that he doesn't notice the way Wei Wuxian's body relaxes minutely until a baby's cries break the abrupt silence.

Then Lan Wangji is spinning towards the midwife, who cradles a small bundle in her arms, birth-bloodied and wailing, and Lan Wangji feels tears begin to build in his eyes.

The midwife cuts the birth cord and cleans the baby up, then their child is being passed to Wei Wuxian, who smiles down at their baby, eyes tired.

"It is a girl, young masters," the midwife says, and Wei Wuxian's face lights up, casting teary eyes up at Lan Wangji.

"Lan Zhan," he murmurs, nuzzling softly against their daughter's blankets. "Lan Zhan, look, our little daughter… she's so small, Lan Zhan, so precious-"

"Mn," Lan Wangji agrees, and there is a lump in the back of his throat that he tries hard to swallow around. "She is beautiful, Wei Ying. Just like her mother."

Lan Wangji reaches out, and he isn't ashamed to say that his hands are almost trembling as he strokes a careful finger across the still-damp hair on her head. He is abruptly reminded that this is really the first time he has ever seen a newborn, ever held a newborn, and the little ache in his heart that has always been there, from the knowledge that he has missed his own firstborn's first steps, first words- that ache diminishes when his daughter wriggles, just a little, and blinks open silver-gray eyes.

Lan Wangji's heart stutters in his chest. "Wei Ying- Wei Ying, look, she has your eyes-"

Wei Wuxian smiles softly, and nuzzles closer.

"So she does," he hums. "Little one, my little Yanying, Mama loves you so much, huh?"

Wei Wuxian turns his smile on Lan Wangji then, and offers his precious bundle up to his husband. Lan Wangji takes their daughter in hands that can barely hide their trembling and pulls her close to his chest.

"Lan Yanying," his omega hums, eyes half-lidded. "It's really a beautiful name, Lan Zhan."

Lan Wangji cradles their newborn close and nuzzles his scent mark onto her as well, before turning his attention onto his omega. "You are tired, Wei Ying, rest. We will be here when you wake. Wangxian and Sizhui will want to meet their new sister."

"Mm," Wei Wuxian hums, and Lan Wangji carefully settles Yanying into her cot before pressing soft lips to Wei Wuxian's forehead once more, then tucking the blankets snugly around him.

"Sleep well, Wei Ying, we will entertain guests when you wake."

* * *

Wangxian and Sizhui are the first to meet the newest addition to their family, and both older brothers fawn over their new sibling with adoration, cradling her in inexperienced arms, cooing down at her and looking on with awed eyes when she raises a tiny fist to hit against Wangxian's chest.

"She's beautiful, Mama," Sizhui says with wide eyes, running a gentle finger down one soft cheek, and Wangxian can barely nod his agreement quickly enough.

"I will protect her with everything I have," Wangxian declares abruptly, and Wei Wuxian cannot help the laugh the bubbles past his lips even as fondness grows in his chest.

"You're both such good brothers, A-Li, A-Yuan. A-Yan will be so well-loved."

"Of course, Mama."

Lan Wangji just smiles, and hugs Wei Wuxian close.

Truly, they have everything that they could ever wish for, now.

In her brother's arms, Lan Yanying shakes a tiny fist, fingers uncurling just a tad, and all four of them smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone wanted to know, Yanying's name is written like this: 蓝燕莺 . It's not the same yan as in Jiang Yanli's name (that's 厌), but the two words are pronounced the same.  
> The name comes from the idiom 莺莺燕燕, which basically means Spring (the season) or a beautiful girl.  
> Also a fun fact about her name is that I initially wanted it to be Yanyin (with the yin for JC whose courtesy name is Wanyin), but my friend pointed out that 莺莺燕燕 was an actual idiom and I just ran with it!  
> It works out though, because the ying in Yanying is pronounced the same as the ying in Wei Ying too :)  
> As for the name that lwj suggested if the kid turned out to be a boy (Yanming), it would be written 蓝验明 , of which 验 is also pronounced the same as 厌 . The name is from the idiom 明验大效 , which basically just means "great effectiveness" (okay, not a very great name haha but I never planned to use it anyway, since the kid was always meant to be a girl).
> 
> [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_dreamdweller/)  
> Pop over and say hi!


End file.
